


Falling (For You)

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Rome, Drunken Kissing, Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Short & Sweet, after the oysters, vague on the historical stuff because I don't know anything about ancient Rome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Kudos: 47





	Falling (For You)

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

Crowley walked Aziraphale home after. Or rather, to the place that the angel is currently calling home. He never asked why Aziraphale was in Rome, so Crowley didn’t know exactly what miracle-work the angel was planning. But for the demon, he had already counted off Caligula as a lost cause (in the sense that the madman didn’t need any demonic intervention to set him on the path to Hell) and gotten his next assignment, which would take him far away. This would be his last night in Rome and Crowley wanted to enjoy it. He  _ had _ enjoyed it. While the oysters hadn’t quite been to his taste, the wine had certainly been better than whatever “house brown” he’d been subjected to earlier and the angelic company even higher on the list of what made a perfect evening. He was feeling pleasantly soused and by the way Aziraphale was clinging to his arm to stay upright, the angel was the same. Their steps were stumbling, hushed conversation punctuated by too-loud laughter as they made their way through the dark night. Crowley wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or the cover of darkness that made him bold ( _ stupid _ , his sober self would have scolded). He pulled Aziraphale into a small side street. While the main thoroughfare wasn’t crowded at this time of night, it also wasn’t completely empty either. Aziraphale made a token protest, but followed willingly, a huff leaving him when Crowley pushed him against the wall of a building.

“Crow--”

Crowley shushed him, a finger placed gently against the angel’s parted lips. Aziraphale’s blue eyes glittered in the dappled moonlight that filtered through the clouds. He didn’t look alarmed or worried, simply curious and mildly unfocused. Despite how long he had been longing to touch, Crowley had always stopped himself before this point, but he did now. Tracing cupid’s-bow lips and turned up nose, fluttering on wine-pinked cheeks. Aziraphale’s breath came quickly, eyes flickering down to Crowley’s lips and then back up. He gasped when the demon kissed him, pressed him further against the building. Crowley had never tasted anything as sweet as Aziraphale’s lips, never felt anything so soft as the white-blonde curls tanging around his fingers. Crowley’s own hair was unfamiliarly short (he’d cut it off on a whim, regretted it but not enough to miracle it back) but Aziraphale’s hands found it anyway, mussing the artful styling it had taken him far longer to perfect than he would like to admit. But Crowley didn’t care. He had known for some time that he wished for more than friendship from Aziraphale, but in this moment he was lost. It this moment, Crowley fell for the second time.

  
  



End file.
